Adventures in the Land Before Time
by Vitani825
Summary: Sonic and the gang are on the adventure of a lifetime; with Tails' machine on the fritz, how will they ever get home? They make new friends in a strange world and go through many hurdles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time or Sonic characters.**

 **A/N: My OC's won't be added in this particular story. This is my second Sonic/Land Before Time crossover which has nothing to do with my other one.**

 **Cast of Characters**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog (aka, Fast Runner)**

 **Tails (Two-Tailed Flyer, couldn't think of another nickname for his species)**

 **Knuckles the Echidna (aka, a Glider)**

 **Amy Rose (Fast Runner, though, not as fast as Sonic)**

 **Dr. Eggman**

Tails was in his workshop putting the finishing touches on his plane. The feature he added is a dimension traveling device; which means he and a few friends could travel to any dimension he wants. Today, he decided that he wanted to go to the age of dinosaurs since he held a fascination for those great beasts. As if on cue, Sonic and crew showed up and walked over to him.

"Hey guys; since Eggman hasn't been attacking us for a while since his last defeat, I thought we could take a trip," Tails said.

The gang then noticed the modifications on the plane.

"I'm in; you guys can come if you want," Sonic declared.

Soon enough, Amy and Knuckles were in agreement with Sonic and Tails. After that, Tails took his plane for a test drive. However, it malfunctioned and has sent his house, workshop and Sonic, Amy and Knuckles' homes along with them and the plane. Once they had come to, they noticed that they have arrived in the age of dinosaurs; and their houses along with Tails' workshop were now closer to each other and have remained intact; remarkably, so has Tails' plane. Unbeknownst to them, Eggman was in his Egg-O-Matic floating high in the sky.

"What Sonic and the others don't know is that I took Tails' plans to modify my flying machine," Eggman said and then cackled.

He then hovered closer to the gang, but, he managed to stay out of their sight.

"I wonder where we are," Knuckles stated.

"Take a look around, knucklehead; we're surrounded by dinosaurs," Sonic retorted.

Knuckles groaned in annoyance at Sonic's nickname for him.

"Guys, please! This is no time for arguing; we're lost and need to find some help," Tails told them.

"Tails, let them work it out for themselves; that's the big boys' job," Amy said while wagging her finger.

The young fox had enough of Amy's patronizing attitude just because he's the youngest of the gang. All of a sudden, they all saw a group of dinosaurs coming up to them. They were fascinated by them since this is the first time they ever saw two-legged tickle fuzzies.

"What in the world? A two-tailed creature? Never thought I'd see the day," Kosh commented.

"And I thought the one thing I'd never see in my life is you not hoarding all the sweet bubbles to yourself," Topsy retorted.

The clubtail snarled at the threehorn.

"All right, you two; that's enough," Grandpa gently scolded them.

Topsy and Kosh nodded.

"Now, back to the issue at hand; where have you come from?" Grandpa asked.

Tails got prepared to explain where her and the others came from.

"We came from-"

"Another world; our little two-tailed friend was working on something in our own world and it somehow sent us here," Amy interrupted.

Grandpa sighed. He found it to be disrespectful if anybody interrupted while someone was trying to speak.

"Young lady, I believe your two-tailed friend was trying to speak, and you cut him off; it's not polite to interrupt someone's speech regardless of their age or gender," Grandpa told her.

"Well, you make a valid point; go ahead and explain," Amy told Tails.

"Why bother? You already did so when you interrupted me," Tails sneered and then flew away.

The dinosaurs along with Sonic and Knuckles glared at Amy. Then, Topsy turned to Kosh.

"Whenever I interrupted somebody as a kid, I would get tail-whipped on the buttocks and not be able to sit for a week," Topsy stated.

"That's nothing; my father used to correct my behavior by washing my mouth out with swamp water just for saying minor swear words; even if they just slipped out," Kosh replied.

"With all due respect, I think that getting my mouth washed out with swamp water, while gross, wouldn't be as painful as a tail-whipping to the buttocks," Topsy responded.

Kosh shrugged.

After an awkward silence, the formal introductions were exchanged. Sonic told the dinosaurs about Tails since he had left in a huff because Amy interrupted his speech.

"So, this Tails as you call him, he got you all sent here?" Kosh asked.

"Didn't you listen to a word the pink pest said, or are you partially deaf?" Topsy sneered.

"Hey! I am not a pest," Amy protested.

It had only been a few minutes, and Amy has already gotten everybody mad at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles was out in the field eating some sweet bubbles when Kosh came out of nowhere.

"Hey! What are you doing? Those are my sweet bubbles! Get your own somewhere else," Kosh demanded.

"Hey, dude, I don't see your name on them," Knuckles retorted.

"Well, I knew you'd be stupid enough to eat from a bush where I marked my territory," Kosh sneered.

Knuckles spat out the sweet bubbles in disgust.

"Ha! Now, beat it Nibbles," Kosh added.

"By the way, my name is Knuckles, not Nibbles; see you, pinky," Knuckles retorted and then left the area.

"Oh that guy is so gullible," Kosh sneered.

As it turns out, he made up a lie to get Knuckles away from the area.

Meanwhile, Tails was having fun playing swimmer-splasher with Littlefoot and his friends. Since Sonic wasn't much of a swimmer, he took to a high branch on a tree and decided to take a nap. Unbeknownst to them, Dr. Eggman is putting a plan into action.

"Hmm, in order to take over this place, I better weaken its defences; taking out the elder longnecks, ha ha ha," Dr. Eggman cackled.

He then took out what looks like a lethal weapon; however, it's an age ray that turns grown ups into any age he desires.

"Ahh, look out!" Grandma cried out.

Grandma and Grandpa got out of the way in time despite their age; however, Topsy took the hit and was turned into the same age and size as Cera.

"D'oh! I wanted the old fart and his lady friend to be turned into children! Not the horn-face!" Dr. Eggman growled.

"Old fart? Why you egghead!" Grandpa snarled.

He managed to swat Eggman a few yards away from him.

"That'll teach 'im," Grandpa added.

Just then, he lowered his head to Topsy.

"Now, what are we gonna do with you?" Grandpa asked.

"For starters, you could get me some treestars, please, thank you very much; it's lunch time, and I ain't had nothing to eat yet," Topsy said.

"You haven't had anything to eat yet," Grandpa corrected him.

"Darn tootin'," Topsy retorted.

"You misunderstood me, I was just correcting your grammar," Grandpa replied.

"I don't need no stinking longneck to tell me how to speak," Topsy snorted.

Grandpa sighed.

"What? I was just being honest," Topsy added.

Meanwhile in the sky, Dr. Eggman was chuckling to himself.

"Maybe this could work to my advantage," Dr. Eggman said before floating away.

He then zapped more grown ups with his ray gun along the way. Now that Kosh along with Ducky and Spike's mom have been turned back into 10 year old kids like Topsy was.

Later that day, the three grown ups now-turned 10 year olds met up with the gang along with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"Hey there, Nibbles," Kosh sneered.

"Right back at you, pinky," Knuckles retorted.

Topsy sat on his haunches and laughed while pointing his paw at Kosh.

"What'cha laughing at?" Sonic asked the threehorn male.

"Kosh can't seem to get Knuckles' name right and he retaliated by calling him pinky," Topsy answered.

Sonic snorted in laughter.

"Yeah; he calls me Nibbles," Knuckles responded.

It was now Cera's turn to chuckle.

"Oh, even with you guys being turned into children, I'm STILL the youngest in the group," Tails moaned.

"Heh heh, that means I get to push you around," Kosh remarked.

Tails sighed. If only he could figure out how to change the grown ups back to their proper ages before Eggman could turn more grown ups into children.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Amy wandered around and was zapped by Eggman's invention. She has now been turned into a 6 year old.

"What has happened? I'm younger than Tails!" Amy exclaimed.

Eggman cackled from above before floating away again.

"Crap! I guess this is my punishment for being patro-patri-uh, mean to Tails," Amy muttered.

As if on cue, Tails flew by and confronted the pink runner.

"I believe the word you were trying to say was patronizing, Amy," Tails smirked.

Now Amy knows how it feels to be patronized; karma sure had a way of coming back and biting her in the butt.

"Tails, I know when I was 12, I was a pain in the butt to you-"

"I'll forgive you, Amy; only because I don't hold grudges; life is too short for that," Tails told her.

Amy smiled.

"Besides, I think you look adorable as a 6 year old; a lot less obnoxious," Tails remarked.

Back over where the others were, Kosh was hoarding all the sweet bubbles for himself. Topsy and Knuckles weren't happy about that since they like sweet bubbles as well.

"Who does that guy think he is? Those sweet bubbles aren't just for him," Knuckles sneered.

"I know, right? He's such an obnoxious jerk," Topsy stated.

Meanwhile, Eggman has released a barrage of robots in the clearing near the Thundering Falls. Since some of the grown ups and Amy were turned into small children, the inhabitants of the valley would have to fight harder.

With all those robots coming at the remaining grown ups, some were shooting lasers while others were swinging sharp, pointy objects and the other few were holding guns.

"Robots ATTACK!" Eggman exclaimed.

When the robots started attacking, victory seemed almost impossible since their weapons were lethal to the dinosaurs.

"Look out!" Grandpa exclaimed.

Grandma managed to dodge the laser; however, the skin on the side of her neck got cut from the sharp and pointy object and she was bleeding a little bit. Luckily for her, it didn't puncture her windpipe; although, it could get infected if she didn't get it looked at and cleaned properly.

"Dear! Are you all right?" Grandpa asked.

The elderly female panted and eventually nodded.

As if on cue, Topsy and Kosh, along with the gang of five, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy arrived to help defeat Eggman's barrage of robots. Despite being 6 again, Amy still had the same power with her hammer that she had as a 12 year old.

"Die, robots, DIE!" Amy exclaimed.

However, Topsy and Kosh felt like they were useless since they were too small like the gang of five. Ducky saw the blood coming from the elderly female's neck.

"Littlefoot! Your grandma is hurt-ed, she is, she is," Ducky exclaimed.

The young longneck looked up at his grandmother; he assumed she must have taken the hit to prevent Grandpa from getting hurt. However, he couldn't help but shed tears since he was so scared that the cut on Grandma's neck could get infected and she'll get very sick. He lowered his head to the ground and Ducky walked over to him.

"Do not worry, Littlefoot; your grandma is a strong dinosaur; she will get through this, I am sure," Ducky assured him while drying his tears.

"Awww, you're such a sweetheart, Ducky," Amy commented.

Ducky smiled at that comment.

After a seemingly long battle with the robots, Eggman and the remaining robots admitted defeat and fled the area. Soon enough, everyone crowded around the elderly female longneck; she had just collapsed due to the blood loss in her neck. Grandpa stood at her side with his head hanging low to the ground.

"This doesn't look so good," Tails commented.

This was gonna be a very long and stressful day for the herd.


End file.
